


Viva La Vida

by Always_Dauntless_Shadowhunter_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dauntless_Shadowhunter_Slytherin/pseuds/Always_Dauntless_Shadowhunter_Slytherin
Summary: When Remus moves into a house with the notorious marauders, what will he make of a certain grey eyed boy.If you have any hate towards any label in the LGBTQ* community, I myself am not a part  )however if you disrespect them I will report you to the website), I'd rather like it if you would NOT READ. Thank you.Disclaimer;I do not own the rights, sadly. J.K. does and whereas she's a great author she's not the best person. Her being transphobic and all. So, she's not welcome here either.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Viva La Vida

Remus Lupin officially hate Washington. He comes from Florida and it is a huge change in temperature, and not in a good way. You see, he is moving into a large house with three other roommates who call themselves the marauders, which Remus thinks is pathetic. 

But then he knock on the door.

After a few seconds of silence he hears quick footsteps and screaming. He laughs a little and knocks again.

This time the door is immediately opened to a black haired boy with beautiful silver eyes wearing a tee printed with 'MOVE I'M GAY'. 

"Me too." the boy looks confused before Remus nods towards his tee.

Silver eyes leads the way inside and Remus notices his back was printed with '*gay panic*'. Which was awfully appropriate since both boys were suffering from that.

A few months later Remus has become close with all of them, Sirius Black (silver eyes), a pudgy little boy named Peter Pettigrew, and a guy with messy hair and glasses called James Potter. And Remus has recently been accepted as a marauder. He no longer thinks it pathetic.

The other thing to have developed over his time living there is a huge gayzilla sized crush on Sirius Black.

Currently he and Sirius are sitting watching Frozen, snuggled under a blanket.

"Pads," starts Remus, "I need to tell you something." Come on Lupin pull yourself together, he thinks. 

"Yeah?" Sirius sits up and shifts to face him, his heart going a thousand beats a minute.

"Um, it's just that I've.... I've got a huge crush on you...." Remus feels his face flush and stares down at his lap.

Then he feels a warm hand on his jaw, tilting his head up to meet Sirius lips.

And after a second of shock, Remus sinks into it, running his hands down Sirius's back to wrap around his waist and pull him in.#

And there lips slide perfectly together, like the last puzzle piece in a jigsaw. Like heaven.

Then someone clears their throat.

"Not that I'm not happy for you guys, but the pizzas are here." 

They pull away slowly, sighing as the stand to go into the kitchen to grab a plate. Bad timing delivery man. Very bad timing.


End file.
